In the formation of color paper it is known that the base paper has applied thereto a layer of polymer, typically polyethylene. This layer serves to provide waterproofing to the paper, as well as providing a smooth surface on which the photosensitive layers are formed. The formation of a suitably smooth surface is difficult requiring great care and expense to ensure proper laydown and cooling of the polyethylene layers. One defect in prior formation techniques is caused when an air bubble is trapped between the forming roller and the polyethylene which will form the surface for casting of photosensitive materials. This air bubble will form a pit that will cause a defect in the photographic performance of photographic materials formed on the polyethylene. It would be desirable if a more reliable and improved surface could be formed at less expense.
In color papers there is a need for providing color papers with improved resistance to curl. Present color papers will curl during development and storage. Such curl is thought to be caused by the different properties of the layers of the color paper as it is subjected to the developing and drying processes. Humidity changes during storage of color photographs lead to curling. There are particular problems with color papers then they are subjected to extended high humidity storage such as at greater than 50% relative humidity. Extremely low humidity of less than 20% relative humidity also will cause photographic papers to curl.
In photographic papers the polyethylene layer also serves as a carrier layer for titanium dioxide and other whitener materials as well as tint materials. It would be desirable if the colorant materials rather than being dispersed throughout the polyethylene layer could be concentrated nearer the surface of the layer where they would be more effective photographically.
It has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,861 to utilize biaxially oriented polypropylene in receiver sheets for thermal dye transfer.
There is need in the use of photographic papers to have a variety of properties of paper available to the consumer. For some uses it is desirable that the paper be light in weight and flexible. For instance, when the photographs must be mailed or used as a laminating material, it is desirable that the materials be light in weight. For some uses such as for stand up display and to convey a sense of value, it is desirable that the photographs have a heavy stiff feel. It would be desirable if photographic materials could be easily produced with a variety of stiffness and caliper characteristics so that a variety of consumer desires could be easily met. Present materials have a limited ability to be varied as the thickness of the base paper and the thickness of the polyethylene layer on the paper are the only factors that can be varied easily. Further the cost of forming stiff paper is substantial as increases in the amount of polyethylene and in the thickness of paper are expensive. In addition, the increases or decreases in caliper that are required for papers of increased or decreased stiffness lead to difficulties in handling in processing machines for formation of the photosensitive layers and in development after exposure.